Display devices have in recent times been adapted to project a wide variety of media not limited to video games, movies, applications, among many other forms of media. However, during operation, certain display devices can project audible noise because of certain signals within the display device being transmitted at audible frequencies. Such signals can correspond to switching signals used to turn on and off light emitting diodes (LED's) within the display device. When adjusting a frequency of the switching signals, the power consumption of the display device can be negatively affected because of the charge required to switch on and off each LED. Therefore, reducing noise in display devices can prove futile in some cases when a manufacturer is attempting to reduce noise while also designing the display device to be energy efficient.